


Kiss It Better

by especiallyme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pretty sad I guess, Song fic, first fic, klance, lance is captured by galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/especiallyme/pseuds/especiallyme
Summary: Keith is shot down by a Galra soldier during a battle and Lance tries to help his boyfriendBased off of Kiss It Better by He Is We





	

As Lance sat in the prison cell on the Galra ship, he thought about what got him here. Of course, he had been captured, but other than that, the events leading up to it. He closes his eyes and lays down on the not-so-comfortable mattress.

He sees the soldier, who had fired first, dropping his gun and running. 

He sees Keith. Falling to the ground without making a sound. Lance had rushed forward to catch his lover and felt tears coming back up. 

He hears Keith’s voice, raspy and dry and broken. “D-don’t leave. Not yet.” 

He feels his hands. They’re cold and felt as if the life was being drained from it, which it was. Lance kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head, whispering, “everything’s gonna be alright. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

He noticed the gun that the enemy had dropped, and carefully, hesitantly, set Keith down, on the cold, rocky ground of the planet they were trying to save.

He picks it up and aims the weapon at the trooper that had started to flee. Firing it felt good. Lance knew he shouldn’t’ve done it, but the feeling of vengeance he received when he pulled the trigger felt relieving. He knew he shouldn’t have but he did it anyway, to avenge the love of his life, who was now lying on the hard ground, fighting to stay alive.

He drops the gun and slowly turned back to Keith, who was staring at him with so much fear in his eyes it was overwhelming Lance to look at. 

“Kiss it better. Do something. I-I’m not ready to go yet. Fix it. P-please.” 

He felt the tears streaming faster now, uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry, Keith. Please forgive me, I can’t save you.”

He pulled Keith closer to him, not caring about the blood gushing from his boyfriend’s chest.

“Stay with me, j-just until I’m gone.”

He cried harder and he could swear that he could the shattering of his heart. 

“I-it’s not your f-fault, L-lance. Y-you didn’t know, y-you c-couldn’t do anything. It’s not… your fault.”

Keith had started sputtering his words out. Lance knew then, that even the healing pods couldn’t fix this. Keith’s breath’s had started to become short and labored.

He was dying.

Lance started to wipe the tears off his partner’s face, but was interrupted by arms wrapping around him. 

“I love you.”

That was the last thing he heard before more Galran soldiers had appeared and dragged him into their base. He didn’t even struggle. 

Now, he sits in a prison cell, alone. For who knows how long, probably until his remaining teammates came to collect him. If there were any remaining. Who know? Who cares? Lance doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since his life was ripped apart but he knows that nothing else matters. 

He had shot the soldier who had killed Keith, but that didn’t mean anything now. It didn’t bring him back. He’s gone. Keith is dead. And nothing else matters to Lance anymore. Not his other teammates. Not Voltron. Not even saving the universe mattered. The universe is a jerk.

As Lance starts to drift into a painful sleep, he hears Keith’s voice again:

“Stay with me, until I’m gone,. Don't leave yet.”

And he couldn’t even do that. He had been dragged away before Keith was gone. He couldn’t even be there for the last remaining seconds of his lover’s life.


End file.
